Equilibre
by Mimisao
Summary: Après un énième voyage diplomatique, Temari rentre à Suna... non sans revoir un certain ninja flemmard !


Equilibre

L'aube recouvrait le village de Konoha, encore totalement endormi.

Enfin, presque totalement.

Une porte grinça, dévoilant le visage d'une jeune fille, les traits encore légèrement ensommeillés. La main en guise de visière, elle observa le ciel un instant, avant de refermer la porte.

« -Yo. »

Elle se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Une tempête doit se préparer, pour que tu sois tombé du lit si tôt ! »

Un sourire ironique se dessina pendant un instant sur le visage de son interlocuteur, adossé à un mur.

« -Aussi nul que cela puisse paraître, cela fait aussi partie de ma mission… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses bras croisés derrière la nuque.

« -Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ton précieux sommeil, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

« -Pour que t'ailles encore te plaindre que je suis fainéant ? J'ai mon honneur de ninja aussi, non mais ! »

Elle se mit à rire, plus heureuse de sa présence qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Décidemment, c'était un sacré personnage, qu'elle avait énormément de mal à cerner…

Déjà, à l'époque de leur combat, elle n'avait pas compris son geste. Elle qui était frondeuse, jusqu'au-boutiste, déterminée à prouver sa valeur, s'était retrouvée désarmée devant sa nonchalance et sa manière de penser. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant ! Plus elle le côtoyait et moins elle arrivait à lire son visage, son regard. Et c'était ainsi depuis ce jour où elle l'avait vu verser des larmes pour son ami…

Il semblait désormais cacher la moindre réflexion derrière cette esquisse sarcastique de sourire, la forçant le plus souvent à faire la même chose, de peur de commettre le moindre impair, de le blesser involontairement. Son habituelle franchise se taisait parfois face à lui, un silence auquel elle se forçait constamment.

Parce qu'à la réflexion, elle trouvait cette situation plutôt agréable : un équilibre basé sur l'ironie et les taquineries s'était instauré entre eux, tacitement.

Et chacun garderait ses pensées les plus secrètes pour lui. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait qu'à ce moment, une voix au fond d'elle lui hurlait de le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'un pincement saisit son cœur à chaque départ de Konoha. Et elle lui confesserait encore moins qu'elle le trouvait…

Elle secoua la tête soudainement.

« -Tu remets tes neurones en place ? Fais attention à ne pas trop les abîmer… »

Elle lui tira la langue, et accéléra le pas.

Non, décidément, jamais…

Il la regarda avancer, toujours son sourire en coin accroché à son visage.

C'était vraiment une sacrée fille ! Aucune d'entre elles ne l'aurait renvoyé se recoucher avec une vanne, alors qu'il avait fait l'effort suprême de daigner la raccompagner.

D'un autre côté, il ne l'aurait fait pour aucune autre fille qu'elle…

Lui prouver sa valeur, voilà ce qu'il voulait : que ce soit au niveau de l'humour, des missions, de tout ! Elle l'avait vu au plus bas, et son orgueil de mâle en avait pris un coup : il connaissait ses défauts, mais avait malgré tout une haute idée de son rôle d'homme, qui incluait force, protection et exemplarité.

Quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que c'était une fausse raison, une excuse de plus. Mais de là à l'avouer…

Au final, il voulait juste passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, rire, et oublier cette épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus d'eux : cette angoisse de ne pas revenir, de ne pas voir quelqu'un revenir. Il ne voulait pas d'une promesse d'éternité : ce n'était pas son genre, ni le sien. Et cela serait trop douloureux si elle venait à se briser.

Non, juste un lien, secret, dissimulé, comme eux. Juste profiter d'une présence, et savoir qu'on a une place dans son cœur pour quelqu'un, et vice versa.

Il soupira un « galère », et remonta à sa hauteur.

« -Au fait, Mademoiselle-Je-suis-pressée-de-partir, as-tu seulement pensé à avaler quelque chose ce matin ? »

Elle le regarda, cherchant la blague sous la sollicitude.

« -Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'arrêterais sur la route. »

« -Tatatata, je ne veux pas d'une kunoichi au ventre vide sur la conscience. Tiens ! »

Il lui lança un nikuman qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

« -Rassures-toi, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles cette nuit… ou plutôt sur l'ananas qui te sert de coiffure ! »

Il lui frappa légèrement l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

« -Tu es mal placée pour dire ça, tu en as 4 sur la tignasse ! »

« - GRRRR ! »

Elle sortit prestement son éventail et asséna un coup de la tranche sur le jeune homme.

« -Aïeuuh…»

L'immense porte de Konoha se profilait juste devant eux, déjà. Leur cœur poussa le même soupir à cette pensée, tandis que leur bouche laissait échapper un léger souffle de soulagement.

La jeune fille se retourna, ses yeux aigue marine rencontrant les prunelles chocolat de son vis-à-vis. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieusement. Pas un mot ne filtrait de leurs lèvres, chacun retenant son souffle pour ne pas laisser échapper une sensation, une impression, un sentiment qui romprait l'équilibre qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir tout ce temps. Un équilibre qui devenait de plus en plus précaire, qui ne demandait qu'à céder.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne la reverrait que dans quelques mois, au mieux. Il savait aussi que ce lien qui se tissait entre eux était loin d'être factice, qu'ils feraient tout pour le consolider, chacun à leur manière. Mais le temps n'était pas encore venu… Le petit génie du village de la feuille avait appris une chose de ces nombreuses heures à jouer au stratège : la patience venait à bout de tout, même des choses les plus coriaces. Et il tenait à gagner la partie…

Elle n'était pas prête. Malgré cette certitude que cet équilibre qui lui était cher était de toute façon voué à la chute. Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour dissimuler toutes ces pensées, elle savait que tout était évident, surtout pour lui. Comment aurait-elle pu le duper ?

C'était un jeu de plus, où les deux partis seraient gagnants à la fin : mais elle ne voulait pas céder la première.

L'escouade des ninjas de Suna qui avait accompagné Temari à l'aller venait d'arriver, achevant l'affrontement visuel, les laissant sur un match nul. Elle serra le paquet avec son petit déjeuner, et lança un « merci ! » accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Il la regarda s'engager sur le sentier encadré d'arbres, laissant ses yeux errer sur cette silhouette qui ne se retournait pas, et murmura un « galère » qui s'envola avec les feuilles soulevées par la brise matinale.


End file.
